My King
by rysolneko
Summary: Merlín no era tan inmortal después de todo. Años después de la muerte de Arthur a manos de Mordred, Merlín comienza a perder sus fuerzas y las cosas ruedan desde ahí. Este es una idea de un fic futuro, no es parte del fandom de Merlín (BBC) pero toma algunos elementos y lo mezcla con la mitología Arthuriana.


Hola, este raro fanfic se basa en una idea explicada en el final pero es básicamente un Merthur AU de reencarnación pero no de la serie BBC.

*Parte de los One shot que prometí publicar si la selección Méxicana le ganaba a Alemania. (SI!)

*Primer fanfic publicado en la plataforma AO3!

* * *

Sentía el fin cerca. Lo sentía en sus huesos, en el aire, en la energía de la tierra, en la luz del sol y en el agua que tomaba. Se preguntaba si al fin iba a poder descansar, poder ver a sus seres queridos sería algo maravilloso después de tantos años. Solo lo perdía a él, su Rey. Eran tan jóvenes cuando se separaron, en ese entonces no sabía los sentimientos que albergaba por su mejor amigo, con el paso del tiempo fue aprendiendo y aclarando sus sentimientos por él, por Arthur.

Merlín superó su perdida al paso de los años. Siempre vigía del destino queriendo saber cuándo iba a ver regresar a Arthur, en su camino vio crecer y caer reyes, reinas, imperios, vivió guerras, y años de paz. Estuvo presente tanto en el mundo normal como en el mundo de los magos, vio la separación de ambos mundos y participo en la proclamación del Estatuto de Secreto Internacional. Vio el comienzo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos. E incluso vio el ascenso y descenso de distintos magos oscuros que llegaron a amenazar los dos mundos. Por supuesto se mantuvo al marguen de todo, adoptaba nuevos nombres conforme a los lugares que visitaba manteniendo un perfil bajo, el nombre de Merlín fue haciéndose una leyenda cada día más.

Ayudo a los jóvenes magos en su tierra natal cuando formaron la primera escuela de magia en Reino Unido, la que llegaría a ser una de las mejores escuelas para magos del mundo. Su nombre perdiéndose en el tiempo, siendo adorado por todos como el mago más grande de todos los tiempos y, para muchos, alguien que había muerto hacia años.

Nunca regresó a Camelot más que para ver el lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de su amado, las memorias eran tantas y algunos sueños los perseguían hasta hoy día. Algunas mañanas olvidaba quien era y en donde estaba pero nunca podía olvidar el color de sus ojos, no, olvidar sus ojos o el color que se tornaba su pelo a la luz del sol era prácticamente imposible.

Consultaba al destino de vez en cuando y así es como supo lo que se avecinada, ya lo había sentido otras veces como cuando ese mago oscuro llamado Grindelwald estaba yendo en acenso en su reinado de terror, la magia comenzó a sentirse sucia, corrompida. " _Tal vez ahora en cuando él resurja"_ pensó. Pero no fue así. El mundo se libró de un mago poderoso sin su ayuda y las cosas siguieron su curso, no había indicios de que el Rey de Bretaña fuera a ser necesitado pronto y sin embargo Merlín comenzó a sentirse cada vez más casado. Su magia necesitaba requería más fuerza cada vez que la utilizaba en algo nuevo.

Al principio pensó que era por la localización donde se encontraba, América, donde había estado viviendo mientras se calmaban las cosas en Europa, tenía un rastro de magia diferente. Así que un día tomo todas sus cosas y regreso a Inglaterra en un frio diciembre, justo en el aniversario de la muerte de Arthur. Haciendo su acostumbrada visita, fue cuando se los encontró de nuevo.

— Te hemos estado esperando, Emyrs. — La voz fue el que lo sacó de su pensamiento parado frente a la costa. Girándose se encontró con tres figuras y en segundos los reconoció. Como no hacerlo si estaban frente a él los ancestrales Altos Elfos del Bosque de Avalón.

Uno de ellos estaba parado delante de los otros dos que al parecer eran sus guardias. Los tres tenían el cabello rubio platinado de su raza, los dos guardias tenían armaduras de un dorado y en el centro del pecho tenía una serie de símbolos en lenguaje elfico junto con el emblema de un árbol sin hojas, el símbolo de los Altos Elfos del Bosque.

— ¿Puedo saber porque me busca gente de Ávalon?

El Elfo que estaba delante de los guardias y el cuan vestía de prístinas túnicas de distintos tonos de azules fue el que contesto con una voz cantarina.

-La Reina de las Hadas solicita una reunión contigo, la fuente negra ha revelado una nueva profecía con tu nombre en él.

Los habitantes de Ávalon no se caracterizaban precisamente por su amabilidad y si bien parecía una invitación, Merlín sabía que no tenía oportunidad de negarse a acompañarlos hasta Ávalón. Era una buena oportunidad para visitar el Reino, así que no se negó a acompañarlos.

Cruzaron por una de las escasas entradas que había en el reino mortal hacia el reino mágico Ávalon, el reino estaba dividido por distintas secciones pero la más importante era el Bosque Negro donde vivía la ancestral corte de las Hadas, gobernados por la Reina Titania.

Los elfos le guiaron hasta un prado donde se podía observar un trono hecho completamente de ramas y raíces y adornado con las más bellas flores que el ojo humano podía ver. Sin embargo la persona sentada en el era una más bella.

La Reina Titania tenia el rostro se finos rasgos angelicales. Su largo cabello caía entre el trono y era adornado por pequeñas flores blancas, vestía una hermosa túnica blanca con adornos dorados y una pequeña tiara bellamente adornada de rubíes colgaba en sus bellos risos

— Haz comenzado a notar los cambios Emyrs. Tu cuerpo y tu magia están cambiando, el mundo está a punto de cambiar. — La reina sonrió mientras se levantaba para recibirlo.

" _Así que ese eso"._ Los cambios no se podían pasar desapercibidos más tiempo.

— Así es mi Reina, pero aun desconozco la razón por la que esto esta ocurriendo. El destino marcaba mi inmortalidad hasta el día que Arthur vuelva a alzarse y en todos estos años nada había cambiado, incluso cuando los magos oscuros amenazaron a ambos mundos, el normal y el mágico.

— Así es, sin embargo el mundo enfrenta una nueva crisis. Un nuevo poder muy oscuro se asombra por el horizonte, un nuevo mago tenebroso surgirá en unos años y nada puede cambiar el destino, sin embargo el destino quiere que el Rey Arthur se alce de nuevo.

— Mi reina, ¿Arthur va a volver a vivir? — La desesperación se notaba en su voz, volver a ver a su rey era lo que estaba esperando todo este tiempo.

— Si. Y no. Arthur no puede volver a ser Arthur, su cuerpo no puede ser el mismo y no puede volver a la vida igual que antes ya que en esencia esa vida ya no existe como tal. Sin embargo el mundo ahora necesita al Rey Arthur de nuevo más que nunca para poder detener este mal que está creciendo y sembrará caos por el mundo.

— Temo que no estoy entendiendo, ¿Me está hablando de una reencarnación de Arthur?

— Tu Rey necesita otro cuerpo donde nacer y crecer, necesita comprender los dos mundos mejor que antes, el mundo normal y el mundo mágico para que así ambos se puedan salvar. Arthur debe reencarnar como un mago.

Arthur, ¿Un mago? Incluso pensarlo resultaba extraño.

— Pero, ¿esto que tiene que ver con lo que está sucediendo a mi cuerpo y mi magia?

— Tu tiempo está llegando a su fin. Arthur no puede ser el mismo, y tampoco tú. Necesitas morir y volver a nacer sin el peso de tu pasado sobre ti, es necesario volver a encontrar el conocimiento, volver a aprender la magia que viene desde tu ser. Pero no te confundas, Emyrs. Tus memorias no pueden pasar todas a tu nuevo cuerpo desde el inicio sin embargo tu alma y la de Arthur en esencia seguirán siendo las mismas.

Estaba bien. Merlín podía vivir con eso, poderse volver a encontrar con Arthur era todo lo que importaba y si de paso salvaba al mundo ya era un plus.

— ¿Cuándo será mi muerte?

— Tienes aun el tiempo suficiente para poner en orden tus cosas en el mundo terrenal y el mundo de los magos. Sin embargo es nuestro deseo que tu cuerpo descanse en Ávalon hasta el fin de los días, los Altos Elfos del Bosque quieren una reunión contigo para preparar las cosas de tu nuevo cuerpo y el del Rey Arthur pero eso ellos te lo explicaran mejor. — La Reina Titania comenzó a andar por el prado siendo seguida de cerca por hadas de todas formas, Merlín fue detrás de ella hasta llegar a un camino algo oculto que daba a otro prado más pequeño y algo descuidado.

Frente a ellos se alzaba un montículo de roca rodeado de bellas flores blancas de bajo tamaño, insertado arriba del montículo se encontraba la espada de Arthur, Excalibur, estaba tan hermosa como la recordaba. El mango aun dorado con forma de león en el centro tallado, los rubíes brillaban en todo su esplendor a lo largo del mando y la hoja brillaba como recién forjada.

Merlín se quedó observando a Excalibur sin notar cuando la Reina Titania se retiró con sus doncellas quedándose solo con los elfos que los habían seguido en todo su camino.

Después de todos estos años, pensar en Arthur seguía siendo amargo. Merlín no podía evitar pensar en el "qué pasaría si", supo desde el inicio que la relación de Arthur con Ginebra no le iba a llevar a ningún buen lado, menos después de enterarse del parentesco entre Arthur y Mordred y todo lo que una aventura había generado.

Dejando el prado junto con los elfos, tiempo después salieron de la Corte rumbo al Bosque de la Luna tomando otro camino, este mas traicionero que le de las hadas. Al llegar ahí Merlín fue llevado a los Altos Elfos y su gobernante, los cuales le ofrecieron hospedaje por unos días mientras hablaban de los preparativos para su nuevo cuerpo. Los días pasaron y pronto regreso al mundo terrenal, la vieja mansión donde vivía y sus otras posesiones debían de ser manejadas por los duendes del mundo mágico hasta que su reencarnación y el de Arthur los reclamaran.

Los duendes de Gringotts accedieron a manejar sus cuentas. Eran, después de todo, criaturas mágicas que podían sentir su enorme núcleo mágico y lo reconocían por lo que era. Cada día que pasaba se sentía con menor energía y la magia le costaba más y habiendo puesto en orden sus bienes decidió trasladarse a Ávalon a vivir sus últimos días.

Su estancia con los elfos fue placentera haciendo sus últimos días felices, pasaba dando largos paseos en compañía de elfos jóvenes que velaban por él día y noche, en esos paseos se dedicaba a recordar su tiempo con Arthur y todo lo que había vivido después de su muerte, le habían explicado que su nuevo cuerpo no podía tener todas sus memorias sin embargo en momentos de necesidad podía volver a recordar cosas que le fueran útiles para poder vencer al mal.

Un día antes de su final sintió la presencia de Arthur en el mundo terrenal, lo sintió tan cercano. Su alma estaba volviendo a reencarnar en un nuevo cuerpo, un nuevo nombre, sentía levemente el rastro de magia en su alma, tan pura como siempre. Quiso entonces levantarse de la cama de flores donde estaba y correr a abrazar a su rey pero sabía que era imposible, en este momento ni en los siguientes años el alma lo reconocería. El ultimo día soñó, en su sueños vio a un hermoso bebe regordete con ojos color verde esmeralda y cabello azabache, el bebé reía mientras estaba cerca de él, y de repente ya no era más el bebé, ahora era su chico de ojos claros y su pelo dorado. " _ven"_ decía con sus manos. Merlín tomó las manos de Arthur y supo instintivamente que su corazón había dejado de latir.

En el mundo mágico un bebe de ojos verdes reía en sueños mientras que un recién nacido del mundo normal lloraba dando la bienvenida al mundo.

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado. Este fanfic esta etiquetado dentro del fandom de Harry Potter ya que el bebé que sale al final es Harry, por si no quedo muy claro, esto vendria siendo el prologo de una historia nueva que he venido trabajando desde hace meses y puede o no tener continuación.  
Espero que les haya gustado.

Besos

Rysol~~


End file.
